Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One
－더 세븐스 원 | pt_name = Magia de Aumento de Classe - O Sétimo | es_name = Magia de Subida de Rango - La Séptima | ja_name = － | romaji_name = Rankuappu Majikku - Za Sebunsu Wan | image = RankUpMagicTheSeventhOne-MP15-EN-ScR-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 57734012 | effect_types = Activation requirement, Trigger-like, Condition | lore = To activate this card, you must draw it for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, reveal it, and keep it revealed until the start of Main Phase 1. At the start of your Main Phase 1 that same turn, you can: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, 1 monster that has a number between "Number 101" and "Number 107" in its name, except "Number C" monsters, then Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as the first monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. You can only apply the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" once per Duel. | fr_lore = Pour activer cette carte, vous devez la piocher pour votre pioche normale durant votre Draw Phase, la révéler et la garder révélée jusqu'au début de la Main Phase 1. Au début de votre Main Phase 1 du même tour, vous pouvez : Invoquez Spécialement 1 monstre qui a un numéro entre "Numéro 101" et "Numéro 107" dans son nom (monstres "Numéro C" exclus) depuis votre Extra Deck ou Cimetière, puis Invoquez par Xyz 1 monstre "Numéro C" avec le même numéro dans son nom que le premier monstre depuis votre Extra Deck, en l'utilisant comme le Matériel Xyz. Vous pouvez appliquer l'effet de "La Septième - Magie-Rang-Plus" qu'une fois par Duel. | de_lore = Um diese Karte zu aktivieren, musst du sie als dein normales Ziehen in deiner Draw Phase ziehen, sie vorzeigen und sie bis zum Beginn von Main Phase 1 vorgezeigt lassen. Am Beginn deiner Main Phase 1 desselben Spielzugs kannst du: Beschwöre 1 Monster, das eine Nummer von „Nummer 101“ bis „Nummer 107“ in seinem Namen hat, außer „Nummer C“-Monstern, als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck oder Friedhof, dann beschwöre 1 „Nummer C“-Monster mit derselben Nummer in seinem Namen wie das erste Monster als Xyz-Beschwörung von deinem Extra Deck, indem du es als Xyz-Material verwendest. Du kannst den Effekt von „Rangsteigerungszauber - Der Siebente“ nur einmal pro Duell ausführen. | it_lore = Per attivare questa carta, devi pescarla come tua normale pescata nella tua Draw Phase, rivelarla e tenerla rivelata fino all'inizio della Main Phase 1. All'inizio della tua Main Phase 1 dello stesso turno, puoi: Evocare Specialmente, dal tuo Extra Deck o Cimitero, 1 mostro che ha un numero tra "Numero 101" e "Numero 107" nel suo nome, eccetto mostri "Numero C", poi Evocare Xyz, dal tuo Extra Deck, 1 mostro "Numero C" con lo stesso numero nel suo nome del primo mostro, utilizzandolo come Materiale Xyz. Puoi applicare l'effetto di "Alza-Rango-Magico - Il Settimo" una sola volta per Duello. | pt_lore = Para ativar este card, você deve comprá-lo em sua compra normal na sua Fase de Compra, revele-o e mantenha-o revelado até o começo da Fase Principal 1. No começo da sua Fase Principal 1 do mesmo turno, você pode: Invocar por Invocação-Especial, do seu Deck Adicional ou Cemitério, 1 monstro com um número entre "Número 101" e "Número 107" no seu nome, exceto monstros "Número C" e, depois, Invocar por Invocação-Xyz do seu Deck Adicional 1 monstro "Número C" com o mesmo número em seu nome que o primeiro monstro, usando o primeiro como uma Matéria Xyz. Você só poder aplicar o efeito de "Magia de Aumento de Classe - O Sétimo" uma vez por Duelo. | es_lore = Para activar esta carta, debes robarla en tu robo normal de tu Draw Phase, mostrarla, y mantenerla mostrada hasta el comienzo de la Main Phase 1. Al comienzo de tu Main Phase 1 de ese mismo turno, puedes: Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck Extra o Cementerio, 1 monstruo que tenga un número entre "Número 101" y "Número 107" en su nombre, excepto monstruos "Número C", y después Invoca Xyz, desde tu Deck Extra, 1 monstruo "Número C" que tenga el mismo número en su nombre que el primer monstruo, usando a éste como el Material Xyz. Sólo puedes aplicar el efecto de "Magia de Subida de Rango - La Séptima" una vez por Duelo. | ja_lore = このカード名の効果はデュエル中に１度しか適用できない。自分のドローフェイズに通常のドローをしたこのカードを公開し続ける事で、そのターンのメインフェイズ１の開始時に発動できる。①：「 」以外の「Ｎｏ．１０１」～「Ｎｏ．１０７」のいずれかをカード名に含むモンスター１体を、自分のＥＸデッキ・墓地から選んで特殊召喚し、そのモンスターと同じ「 」の数字を持つ「 」モンスターを、そのモンスターの上に重ねてＸ召喚扱いとしてＥＸデッキから特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = 자신의 드로우 페이즈시에 통상의 드로우를 한 이 카드를 계속해서 공개하는 것으로, 이 턴의 메인 페이즈 1의 개시시에 발동할 수 있다. "CNo.(카오스 넘버즈)" 이외의 "No.101"~"No.107" 중 어느 것을 카드명에 포함하는 몬스터 1장을, 자신의 엑스트라 덱 / 묘지에서 특수 소환하고, 그 몬스터와 같은 "No."의 숫자를 가지는 "CNo.(카오스 넘버즈)"라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터를 그 특수 소환한 몬스터의 위에 겹쳐 엑시즈 소환으로 취급하여 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환한다. "RUM(랭크 업 매직)-더 세븐스 원"의 효과는 듀얼 중에 1번밖에 적용할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Xyz Monster | archseries = Rank-Up-Magic | supports_archetypes = * Number * Number C * Number 10X * Number C10X | action = Reveals itself in the hand | summoning = * Special Summons from your Extra Deck * Special Summons from your Graveyard * Rank-Up by 1 Rank * Treats Special Summon as Xyz Summon * Xyz Evolution | misc = Only once per Duel | database_id = 11087 }}